


Belgian Chocolate

by ZombieCyborgAssassin



Series: Smutisfaction Files [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Beads, BDSM, PWP, Porn, this is hotter than I was expecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 08:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14209251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieCyborgAssassin/pseuds/ZombieCyborgAssassin
Summary: Someone's getting punished.





	Belgian Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Livvy_Nicklaus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livvy_Nicklaus/gifts).



> I own nothing.  
> If you like this check out my other fics and my website (in profile)  
> This was just me attempting to write sex, things got out of control. I hope you enjoy it regardless.

She threaded her fingers through his flaxen hair, the silky tresses slipping through like water, her nails scratching his scalp. Grasping a handful she wrenched his head back, baring his throat to her. 

“Such a good boy.” She murmured into his ear, while her other hand ever so gently traced his jaw. Not many people were gentle with Steve. She’d noticed he liked the combination of rough and gentle when they played, and she so liked to see him lose control.

He whimpered but didn't say a word. He knew the rules. 

He never let anyone see him so vulnerable, just her and Bucky. He trusted them. Her. She rewarded that trust with soft delicate kisses down the side of his face, ending at the side of his mouth. 

She opened her eyes and stared into his, desperate blue and hooded, as she brushed his lips with her finger. “You’re so good to me, you know that? Such a good, good boy.”

Goose pimples exploded over his chest, neck and shoulders, she could feel them against her breasts where they brushed his skin. 

She’d been working her boys for hours. All day if you counted her ‘prep and prime’ work in the gym and comms room. Bend your leg above your head at just the right angle, and any man will be eating out of your hand, and other places.

She shifted further up Steve's body, his trembling became more pronounced. With his hair fisted in her hand, she tilted his head down, and without prompt, he bagan suckling at her soft milky skin and dusky nipple like a dying man. A low constant moan vibrated at the back of his throat. She could tell he was so far gone he didn't even realise he was making the noise. 

She did this to him. She loved making him mindless with pleasure, he’d been through so much and had so little control over his life that his offering complete control of him to her was a blessed gift, one she treasured like no other. 

After everything she had to do with and for the Red Room and as the Black Widow; taught that Love was for children, taught emotions were a weakness. She found it difficult, even still, to shake old habits. But she knew that Love was far more powerful than any other motivating factor, and her Love for these two men was far more powerful than taking advantage of all the weakness in the world combined.

She gave a moan into his ear, her cheek pressed to the top of his head, as he switched to the other breast. His teeth scraping against the peaked nipple, sending jolts of electricity through her, down to her pussy.

She pulled away, keeping in control, and looked down at his face, slack with utter ecstasy. His pale skin flushed pink and his chest pumping air in and out like he’d been running a marathon. She’d not even touched his hard leaking cock yet. 

She smiled down at him, the reinforced ropes pulling his body tight across the bed, his muscles taught and trembling. Such a pretty picture. His bare chest glistening with sweat and the water residue from the ice she’d gently teased him with, teased them all really. Her other boy was at the end of the bed, bent at the waist, his arms tied to where Steves feet were. He’d watched and moaned around his gag at the sight of Steve being pleasured by something that usually gave him nightmares. Bucky was still furious at Steve for diving his plane in the water, so he was also enjoying Steve facing ice in such a way.  

She climbed off the bed and rounded Bucky to stand behind him. His face was between Steve’s knees, close enough to smell him, but too far to do anything other than graze his calves with his nose if he weren’t strung so tightly between the bed posts. As it was, his nose couldn't even reach the bedspread, only his hair grazed it if he hung his head. 

She ran her hands down the soldiers back, slapping him on the ass where his cheek met his thigh. His muffled yelp was music to her ears. 

“ _ You’ve _ been a naughty boy, though, havent you?” She bit his ear lobe, then she slapped him harder, catching him on the taint. 

“So,” Slap. “Very,” Slap. “Naughty.” Slap. Slap. Slap.

Steve and Bucky were whimpering in sync, Bucky’s was more a mewling sob to Steve's near moans. She ran her hand over the red skin just by his sack, soothing the sting, stimulating sensitive skin. He gave a moan that made her throb between her legs, she was so wet it reached her thighs. 

“I’m going to have to punish you, now.” She reached for the anal beads she'd layed out on the dresser and after covering them with lube, began pushing the beads in one at a time starting at the smaller end. 

“Remember, you’re not allowed to cum.” She pushed another bead in, bigger and bigger, with each bead taking more work to press in than the one before. Bucky was shaking now, so she estimated she could fit 2 more beads in perhaps. 

She looked over his shoulder to Steve, where he was watching Bucky mesmerised and clearly he liked what he was seeing. 

She smirked and finished with the final beads. She paused, watching as the trembling continued. Slowly, the quakes and his breathing slowed. Still, she waited. When Steve began to fidget, she moved.    


Slap! 

Her hand landed on his stuffed ass, and his responding yowl was music to her ears. She traced the skin around his asshole, waiting for him to calm again. 

Slap!

Another yowl. She could see Steve’s hips moving, humping the air. She felt her nipples harden at the thought of what she privately needed desperately to do to the Man with a Plan. 

Sweat was dripping off Bucky now, his body being held up only by the web of ropes she had affixed him with, and his breathing was ragged and loud. 

Slap!

This time, he didn't howl, it was more grunt. So she stopped. She knew if she went any further, he’d cum. She leaned over and blew a soft breath on his red ass, causing him to make a tiny mewl. It made her smile. 

She walked around him and looked at how wrecked he was, like a piece of art. God he was beautiful. 

“You will watch and if you look away your punishment will be worse.” She said to him. 

She was pointing to the mirror she’d positioned at the head of the bed, so she could face Steve, but still see Bucky. He didn't respond, but his eyes were so glazed over, she wouldn't be surprised if he hadn't even heard her. 

She looked to Steve who was looking up at her with so much need he was unintentionally giving her puppy eyes. 

She cooed and climbed back onto the bed and straddled Steve, the outer lips of her wet pussy sliding along his weeping dick. He threw his head back and sobbed out a breath. She ran the nails of one hand down his chest while the other softly pet his neck, fondling the place that set his blood on fire. She felt him rocking up to her, his eyes begging. 

Looking up to the mirror to make sure that Bucky was watching, she lifted herself up slowly, and positioned Steve’s considerable length at her entrance. She watched as Bucky's gag dripped saliva, his eyes riveted to the place where she and Steve were about to be joined. She looked down and saw that Steve was watching there too. 

Moving as slow as possible, she took her time sliding down on his cock. It wasn't just a tease, she was savouring the feeling of being filled so completely. She wasn't after a fast fuck, she wanted to enjoy each sensation, and her boys really did know how to treat a girl.

Once she was pelvis to pelvis with him, she leaned forward, giving Bucky a good look at what he wasn't allowed to have, and gave Steve a long sensuous kiss. His arms were flexing and she knew he wanted to wrap her up tight against his chest, his hands on her face, on her ass, on her tits. It was his usual reaction to being deep within one of them.

With her tongue still leisurely stroking Steves, she gently started rotating her hips, her hands plucking and rubbing and ghosting over Steve’s nipples. Within minutes he was writhing beneath her, unable to co-ordinate himself, mindless with need. 

She leaned back and planted one hand in the centre of his chest and began to ride him, her body undulating provocatively to a slow song that no one could hear. Earning grunts and moans from both boys. 

Thankfully, she didn't have to worry about making Steve cum and ending the fun, he had a wonderful little side effect of the super soldier serum that meant that he could stay hard after cumming. It was handy during play time. 

She looked up into the mirror and saw Bucky’s eyes had not moved, though he was now the one who was humping the air. No hands to add friction, no way to angle himself to get it. He was overstimulated, unfinished and completely unable to do anything about it. 

Steve gave a grunt and came, but she kept riding him. His subsequent orgasms usually were more euphoric for him due to how sensitive his cock was. 

She wanted to show Steve heaven, and give Bucky hell, and she was succeeding in both.

Steve's head was now thrashing back and forth, and she knew he wasn't even able to stop the babble from spewing from his mouth even if he tried, even if he was conscious of it. That was okay. He was shaking and sweating beneath her and she was close to her own heaven. 

She looked up to see Bucky weeping, eyes still stuck to Steve's cock sliding in and out of her. She knew he’d be watching cum - Steve's mixed with hers - leaking out of her all over Steve's balls. She could hear the squelching and slapping of skin. She knew he was so close to it he could smell it all, practically taste it. Good.

She leaned back a little so Steve's thick cock was hitting her just where she needed him, and she rode Steve hard. Within seconds she was crying out Steve's name, her shuddering breath shaking her breasts in Steve's face. Steve came again, too, with a silent scream and a full body arch. She was so glad she they had reinforced furniture, they’d have nowhere to sleep, eat dinner, or bathe if they broke everything they fucked on.

She waited for Steve’s breathing to calm down before sliding off his still hard dick, knowing it was incredibly sensitive. 

She stood up from the bed and untied Steve’s arms and legs. Once he was curled up on his side, she wrapped him in a soft thick fleece blanket, something that soothed his sensitive skin. She went into their kitchen where she had prepped three large cups of water and three plates of cookies, and only carried one of each back to the bedroom. She took after care very seriously, but she wasn't finished with the other. 

She placed the cup and plate on the bedside table closest to Steve, and turned her attention onto Bucky once she checked that Steve was okay. 

“You know why you don’t get to cum, don't you?” It was a rhetorical question. They both know what Bucky had done. 

She unbuckled the gag from behind his head and waited for him to adjust his jaw. 

“Give me a good reason why I should change my mind.” She didn’t always offer this mercy at the end of a punishment like this, but she felt the occasion called for it. 

Bucky opened his mouth to speak, “B-” he coughed and cleared his throat. “Because not only will I never touch your Belgian chocolate again, I’ll buy it for you from now on, Doll.” His voice was hoarse with arousal, and had she not spent decades with him, she likely wouldn't have understood a word he said.  

She didn’t respond immediately, she liked dragging the suspence out. It was more important for the three of them to slow things down sometimes, everything else was always so fast paced. 

She leaned over and softly placed her lips over his red raw ones, fingers petting his face. He prefered gentle touch only. Too rough and he had flashbacks to his years with Hydra. He gave a little sigh of happiness and leaned into the touch. She smiled a little smile at him, the one that only these two men ever saw.

She untied his ropes and carefully arranged him in the chair by the dresser. She knew this way the beads would be set in motion as well without jostling his tired muscles too much. 

She sat in his lap, legs either side his hips, and watched him watch her. She waited. 

When the tension and trembling left his shoulders, she dipped two fingers down between her lower lips and pulled them out dripping with her and Steve. 

She offered him the fingers, and he quickly sucked them into his mouth, eyes rolling in his head. 

While he was distracted, she tilted her pelvis and slipped down on to his dick. She felt his moan vibrate against her hand, his warm wet tongue still curled around her fingers.

She rocked gently, but leaving them both panting and swearing in minutes. He’d placed one hand on her hip and the other in her hair, pulling her down for a sloppy, desperate, adoring kiss. 

Soon, she got up, gently tugging Bucky out of the chair. He was wobbly on his feet, but he made it to the bed. She positioned herself on her knees in front of him, and looked over her shoulder. “On your knees behind me. Now.”

He didn’t need to be told twice, and she was filled with him. He was pumping in her at an angle that had her seeing fireworks, she looked up at Steve to see him watching them sleepily. She threw him a wink and reached between her legs, and then Bucky’s and slowly pulled one bead out. Along with a hard thrust, the noise Bucky made was nothing short of a holler. Steve’s tired little smile was doing things to her, getting her closer to the edge, so she pulled another bead out. 

She timed pulling each bead with each thrust and by the time the beads lay limp on the floor, they had both cum hard. 

Panting raggedly, Bucky pulled out and flopped on the bed next to Steve. His eyes were still halfway rolled up in his head and so hooded they were almost closed. She tucked him in beside Steve, who rolled over and wrapped himself around the barely conscious man, and went for their water and cookies.

When she came back, she overheard Steve quietly talking to Bucky about what they planned to do the next time she was naughty. 

Snuggling down on the other side of Bucky, fingers linked with Steve's, she began to think of things she could do to piss them off. 


End file.
